The present invention relates generally to a process for glazing a chinaware article. More specifically, the invention is directed to a process for glazing a chinaware article in a single fire process in which the resulting chinaware article includes a glazed foot. The invention is further directed to the resulting chinaware article.
Chinaware articles, such as china plates, are made with either a glazed foot or a dry foot (i.e., foot free of glaze). The foot is the surface that the plate sits on in its normal position on a table.
In high-use environments, such as hotels and restaurants, it has been found that there are advantages to having a glazed foot on chinaware articles as compared to a dry foot. For example, a glazed foot allows for the article to be easily slipped over the surface of an adjacent article when stacked without scratching or damaging the surface. Chinaware having a dry foot can scratch adjacent articles upon contact. Further, a glazed foot is impervious and does not allow for metal marks or marks from other surfaces due to the glazed surface. The unglazed foot is also prone to attracting foreign material. This can result in health issues because a dry foot may become a bacteria breeding site.
When a chinaware article, such as a china plate, is being made with a glazed foot, it first must be bisque fired prior to a gloss firing. This is referred to in the industry as a xe2x80x9ctwo firexe2x80x9d process wherein first bisque is made in the first firing and then the bisque is glazed and refired again to mature the glaze. When the bisque is glazed and ready for firing, the glazed plate must be supported by pins (usually 3 pins) that come into contact on the leaf or outside bottom edge of the plate. The pins can leave marks that must be removed.
Another method of manufacturing glazed chinaware is the xe2x80x9csingle firexe2x80x9d process. In this process, the chinaware article is formed into xe2x80x9cgreenwarexe2x80x9d having a foot. Glaze is applied to the article during which excess glaze is removed from the foot. If glaze is left on the foot, the article will stick to the support surface during the firing stage. After firing, the chinaware article has an unglazed rough xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d foot. The dry foot can be polished to reduce roughness. However, the dry foot is still relatively rough as compared to a glazed foot.
It is usually less expensive and time consuming to manufacture a chinaware article in a single fire process as opposed to the two fire process. However, for the reasons stated above, a single fire process article having a dry foot is undesirable for some uses.
It has been found that there is a need for a process for glazing a chinaware article in a single fire process in which the final article includes a glazed foot. The present invention satisfies this need. The present invention provides a process that is efficient and economical.
The present invention is a process for glazing a chinaware article. The process includes forming a chinaware article having a bottom including a glazed foot and a dry foot in which the glazed foot extends downwardly from the bottom to a point below the dry foot. Glaze is applied to the article so that glaze is applied to the glazed foot and the dry foot is substantially free of the glaze. The article is supported on means for supporting a chinaware article so that the dry foot engages the means for supporting and the glazed foot is exposed. The article is heated or fired to mature the article including the glaze. The invention is further directed to a chinaware article glazed in accordance with the process of the invention.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a process for glazing a chinaware article in a single fire process in which the article includes a glazed foot.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a chinaware article glazed in accordance with the present process.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.